


PBJ

by Beelsebutt



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Cosplay, Daphne Dolores Morehead/Little Beryl, Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, dialogificci, söpöstelyä huumorilla
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: "Eh, en, sir... neiti... Beryl. Viittasin ainoastaan siihen, että nuolaisitte sormeani."
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster





	PBJ

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Peanut Butter and Jelly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126130) by [Beelsebutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt)



> Kirjoitettu synttärificiksi sulolle 2011. Jaksossa [Season 4, Episode 4: Arrested in a Night Club (or, the Delayed Arrival)](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0614713/plotsummary) sekä Jeeves että Bertie pukeutuvat naisiksi. Kyseinen jakso innoitti minua kirjoittamaan tämän pienen dialogificletin!
> 
> Huom! En omista hahmoja enkä saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

"Kylläpä onkin kaunis päivä. Eikö vain, pikku-Beryl?"

"Kovin, kovin kirkasta, neiti Morehead."

"Voit kutsua minua Daphneksi, pikku-Beryl."

"Ja sinä minua Beryliksi, Daphne."

"Kuinka haluatte... eh, kuinka haluat, Beryl."

"Minä haluan mansikoita."

"No, no! Tuo ei ole kovin sivistynyttä, Beryl. Kuinka pyydetään kauniisti?"

"Voi jumankauta... persk... au! Mikä tuo luunappi oli olevinaan?!"

"Hieno neiti ei käytä tuollaista kieltä. Olepa nyt kiltti tyttö ja tule tänne."

"Ai tähänkö?"

"Mmm, juuri siihen."

"Tässä on aika mukavan lämmintä. Missä ne mansikat viipyy? ...älä! Tarkoitin, että saisinko mansikoita?"

"Kuulosti jo paremmalta, ah, josko hieman siirtäisit päätäsi, Beryl, kas noin."

"Paljon pehmeämpää."

"Suu auki."

"— —"

"Ah, tietysti sokerisen ja suolaisen yhdistelmä on perinteinen amerikkalainen makunautinto. Kun yhdistetään makea hillo ja suolainen pähkinävoi, niin —"

"Pakkasitko voileipiäkin?"

"Eh, en, sir... neiti... Beryl. Viittasin ainoastaan siihen, että nuolaisitte sormeani."

"No, siihen jäi puolet kermavaahdosta!"

"Aivan niin."

"Jäikö minun naamaan nyt jotain? Annahan kun nousen ylös..."

"Vaikuttaa todellakin siltä, että osa kermavaahdosta tarttui ylähuuleenne."

"Autatko vähän?"

"— —"

"Ahh! Mutta tarkoitin kyllä, että... mmph..."  
  
  


* * *

"Jotain tuollaistako Berylillä oli mielessä?"

"Kerrassaan! Herttinen sentään, olen aivan hengästynyt."

"Huulipunanne sotkeutui, antakaahan —"

"Sinun myös. Mmm, noin on parempi."

"Kiitos, Beryl."

"Kiitos itsellesi, Daphne. Piknik oli kerrassaan loistava ajatus!"

"Olen samaa mieltä. Vaikkakin nämä hameet..."

"Hahaa! Uups...!"

"Kuten olin sanomassa, sir, eh... Beryl, nämä hameet vaativat hieman tottumista. Antakaahan kun autan."

"Uh, kiitos Jeeves! Eikun Daphne. Hitto."

"Ilo on minun puolellani, sir."


End file.
